Challenges
by Alycat89
Summary: This is a collection of stories that I wrote for a contest amoung my friends. We chose names out of a hat and had to write a story about the relationship they had. Needless to say, there were some interesting combos! They're really short not even two page
1. Chapter 1

**Everything's Legal in Canada**

**Threesome- Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle**

"Goyle! How could you? You betrayed our love, and more importantly our blood! I mean Arthur Weasley? He's not exactly great in the looks department. Not like those sons of his. I wouldn't mind a quick tryst with them and that blood stuff can go to Hell. Especially those twins. I wonder if both at once…" Draco drifted off seductively.

"But Draco," Crabbe whined, "You had that affair with Hermione…You betrayed the love between us, our blood, and our gender!" Draco frowned, and then smoothed it out, conscious of the harm that it could cause to his beautiful face through wrinkles.

"My dears, there I took one for the team…and as you know, I had to drug Krum for that. And that Polyjuice potion is NASTY!" Crabbe turned to Goyle who was sulking in the corner. "Now Goyle sweetheart, since the three of us haven't exactly had any quality time lately, how about you tell us about your night with the blood traitor." Goyle shrieked

"Don't you dare call my pumpkin pie that! He was soooooo sweet. He began by sending me a GORGEOUS display of yellow roses. And then came the secret nights of sneaking out of Hogwarts. You wouldn't believe what I had to do so that Filch wouldn't catch me. Any ways, the first time was when we had just returned from a muggle bar, and well, I wasn't thinking straight. Then I realized that I loved him. So we're moving to Canada so we can be together forever!"

The End

**It's Name Was Larry**

**Threesome-Potter, Lily, and the Bed**

Its name was Larry. Larry was a four poster bed in the Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts. He was big with dark wood and red hangings. Larry had been at Hogwarts since the school was founded, and over the years a great deal of magic had immured itself in that stained wood. He had been sentient for several centuries now, and the stories he could tell! Larry regularly gossiped with hangings. Of course, they were a lower class furnishing, sine they tended to get around. After all they were changed weekly, and there colors could be magically changed to correspond with the house they were in. They weren't a bit like those trestle tables in the Great Hall. Larry had heard of _them._ They were true aristocracy. But I digress. Out of all Larry's temporary users, two stood out most clearly in his mind. (Or lack there of- I mean do beds have minds? I guess it would be in their headboard. Bad pun intended.)

James Potter was a playboy. Every week, there was a new thing in Larry. Boy, Girl, once even a strange boy that turned into a big dog midway through the session. _That _one just couldn't stay in his own bed. Moe, his bed, was often empty. Of course when he wasn't he had a double load! As Potter grew older his pick up techniques improved, because there was a new person in his bed almost daily. But then there was a dry spell. Larry was quite pleased by this. It made him feel _dirty_ with all these people/animals coming and going. Now Potter was suddenly a gentleman. Or at least pretending to be. If this Lilly girl could hear what he said about/to her in his sleep, she'd be gone like a shot. For two whole years, Mr. Potter remained celibate, although there had been rumors (From the hangings who had heard it from the drapes in the wash) that the Room of Requirement had been used quite often of late. Then Potter was gone. Larry assumed he had left the tramps for a true lady.

Larry's later occupants were rather humdrum. First there had a brief stint in Slytherin. The house elves thought that Larry needed a break from the vaunted prowess of Gryffindor boys. Larry of course resented this and retaliated by giving the boy Lucius horrible nightmares. That of course created _much_ more work for the house elves as they now had to change the sheets every night instead of once a week. When they accused him of it, of course he denied it. How dare those stupid elves accuse him of something so…so…_plebian_! But the next year he was glad to be back in his proper place. Normalcy resumed until Potter 2 came along.

Potter 2 was worse than his father. Although, Larry had to admit, at least he stuck with humans. Students, teachers, caretakers, they were all bouncing in and out of (not to mention _on_) Larry. Once he even had some old red haired woman fly in. Moe's occupant was NOT happy about that. As revenge, the red head a libido reducing drug. The idea Moe planted worked beautifully. Larry got a break. In fact, it worked too well. Potter2 became a priest for 14 years, and then ran off with a nun when the drug wore off. When that bit of gossip got back to Moe and Larry they had a bit of a quiet laugh. At the time, all four of the room's occupants were in Moe. What they didn't know was that they were all started in Larry!

**L'Amour**

**Pairing-Flitwick and Millicent**

"Miss Bulstrode, will you please stay after class?" Flitwick squeaked as the class flowed out the door to lunch. She complied, gathering her books and lumbering over to him. Her face was red, and her heart was beating wildly with excitement. Perhaps she could finally talk to her cuddle bunny (as she privately thought of him), and admit her true feelings. As he babbled on about the inane subject that he taught, she watched his sexy little bat ears wiggle and tried to frame different ways to arrange more time with her beloved. "…and that , Miss Bulstrode, leaves you with a failing grade!" Millicent batted her eyes and asked in a nauseatingly sweet falsetto, "Well, is it possible that you can give me some tutoring, cud- I mean Professor Flitwick?" Flitwick nodded and told her to meet him in the library at seven that night.

Millicent spent almost 3 hours prepping for her big study date (as she thought of it). She was wearing a tight little mini and an electric blue glittery tube top. A pair of stiletto boots topped it off. As she left the common room, she ran into Draco. Actually, she ended up squishing him. Millicent picked him up, brushed him off, and put him back on his feet.

"So," he smirked, "heard you got a hot date tonight. But if that falls through, I'm always here to _talk_ to." Draco stepped closer to continue taunting, but then caught a whiff of her perfume. One sniff and he was a goner, Millicent was wearing her Potion L'amour. AKA- pheromones. Draco began panting and his eyes practically popped out of his head. Millicent continued on, blissfully unaware of the ever expanding train of followers she was gathering. As she passed the Gryffindor common room she caught Harry and Ron too. Ron stared at her posterior and whispered under his breath, "You know how I like it when they walk." When she reached the library however, the couple dozen guys she had attracted were dispersed. Flitwick had reserved a private motel room… I mean study room. He shut the door behind Millicent and began talking.

"The levitating charm is not a crude tool for knocking out trolls, but an art Miss… may I call you Millie? I've always had a soft spot for you…" Millicent purred and added, "I would much prefer a hard spot…."

Doctors Note: The patient died of a massive coronary attack due to excitement and according to the tox screen a massive overdose of pheromones. It is my opinion that the patient must have had a chemical imbalance as the only way he could have externally absorbed this amount of pheromones is by staying in a small closed room with a large open bottle of open Dragon pheromones. As that is impossible, I suggest warning his family about the tendency for over production of certain chemicals. (AmO 2Ur)


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, I was established in the mansion, and was firm friends with Rogue. She was years younger than me, but I didn't mind. That night when I sat down at the table I told her proudly, "You're looking at the new teacher on campus. And she's also known as Alleycat." Rogue sprayed the juice she was drinking across the table onto Pyro who didn't look too happy. "Just wondering but why Alleycat?" Bobby asked. I smirked and answered, "Because it was either that or Sex Kitten. And can you imagine me in THAT costume?" This time it was Rogue who got sprayed as Pyro turned red. Then a sexy voice behind me spoke up. "I can definitely see it. I figure it would be black leather pants and a top that would be skin tight and of course made of black leather. Cleavage would be as copious as the skin shown." I laughed as Pyro excused himself, thinking he was probably looking for a cold shower. Silly kid, he was way too young for me. I turned around to see the stranger and my breath caught. He was gorgeous, and not too young! He stuck a tanned hand out at me and said, "Hi, I'm Jake, also known as Shadow Walker." I hadn't noticed it before because I was laughing so hard, but now I heard a trace of an Irish accent. He was about 6'3" and built like a swimmer. He had black hair in a Faux-hawk, a chiseled face, accompanied by eyes such a dark blue that they were almost black. Then I noticed the helmet under his arm. I asked excitedly, "You have a bike?" he stared at me a moment and then said in a strangled voice, "Yeah. Umm, your eyes just changed shape and turned green. And your ears…" I sighed. "Yeah I know, it happens whenever I get really emotional about something, but I still can't figure out how to do it on my own. At least I don't grow a tail. Did you see the teeth?" "Wicked. I get the Alleycat thing now. I guess that means you ride." "Damn right. But that was a while ago. Let's just say I preferred motocross to ballet. But that ended in college; there just wasn't enough time." Shadow Walker grinned. "Are you free tomorrow at three? There's a great course about a half hour away if you want to try it…" I couldn't believe it. I was being asked for a date by the hottest guy in the world. "I'd love to." He walked off, turned and added, "Be at the garage at three." Then he disappeared. I muttered under my breath, "I guess that's why they call him Shadow Walker."


	3. Chapter 3

That date never came though. Striker ruined it by sending his men in that night. Shadow Walker had been put in the room next to me, so when I heard the helicopters, I went to wake him. "Jake! Get up!" I was terrified, and he must have heard it, because he immediately asked what was wrong. When I had explained what I had seen outside my window, he jumped up and growled, "Let's go." On the way to the garage, I saw a little girl being stalked by a soldier. She tried to hold her invisibility, but couldn't since she was so scared. That fright was all I needed, again I pounced, and proceeded to rip his face off. Piotr came by at that point and I shoved the girl in with his brood. He was taking them somewhere safe, so we set off again. This time, Shadow Walker stayed in front, though I never saw him. He melted into his shadows, and used them to conceal me as well. Those shadows enabled me to take three more soldiers down without any issues, though it pained me that these men were a part of my country's armed forces. As we went, my anger built, and I became more and more cat like. My eyes changed, and it was like I was wearing night vision goggles. What really helped however was the tail that grew. It helped my balance when we were ambushed as we turned a corner onto a stair landing. In an effort to duck the tranqs, I backed myself against the railing. Shadow Walker was dealing with another soldier, so I had no back up. Then instincts took over. I jumped onto the rail, and then to the landing behind the man attacking me. He whipped around, surprised at my agility, and I went for the throat. He started spasyming, and then settled down as the life left his system. Through the whole ordeal, I grew more angry. When the two of us finally reached the garage, I was beyond pissed. Jake and I found the keys to Scott's motorcycle, and I started it as Jake started his. Then I heard a scrabbling behind me. I threw myself back, twisting as I did, and landed on a man that had to be Logan. I sheathed my claws, and watched in surprise as Logan healed himself. I flushed, embarrassed that I had attacked my allies. "Sorry." I muttered as I ducked my head and slunk over to the bike. Logan laughed and I whirled around, astonished. His reputation had been fierce, and didn't mention a sense of humor. As I turned however, Rogue and the guys saw the new tail. Rogue was taken aback, but then asked drily, "Now where did THAT come from!" I shrugged and said, "Dunno, but it helps with balance tremendously." The car Logan was in was running, and Jake revved his engine and called to out to me, "What do you want to do? We can follow them, or find somewhere else to hide." I smiled viciously when I replied, "You see these teeth here? There very pointy and very sharp. They are soon going to be very bloody when I find out what the hell happened here. Then I'm going to track these bastards down and kill every last one of them personally. But in the mean time I'm going to follow Logan since he seems to know where he's going." At this point, the car was accelerating down the driveway. I flipped down the visor on my helmet and added under my breath, "Catch me if you can!"


	4. Chapter 4

It took us three days of traveling by night to reach Bobby's house, and when we got there, no one was happy. Shadow Walker and I were shown the guest room. Exhausted, I collapsed onto the bed, but Jake started nosing around the room. I propped myself up on one arm and watched him. Trust me, it was pure pleasure to do so. He walked with a slight swagger that made him look as if he owned the world. I never did go for the modest guys. "So Mister Shadow Walker, what exactly is it that you do?". He turned and grinned, "Did you not get a demonstration the other night?". I cleared my throat, slightly embarrassed at the blood lust that had come over me that night. I guess it was my id coming out. "I was slightly… preoccupied." "Well, I wouldn't want you to ever to be angry with me! Anyways I use the shadows to conceal myself. It works kind of like the ring did for Bilbo. I'm invisible except in full sunlight. I can also manipulate shadows, whether for plays, like I did for my siblings, or to manipulate people. And…I have a disturbing tendency to take away shadows. For some reason, people seem to think that if they can't see you, you can't shoot them like you had threatened." He sounded so sad when he said that, I knew there was a story there. I told him softly, "I know what you mean. People think that because I am a girl I can't defend myself." Not only was I a girl, but I was lean, without any showy muscle. I wasn't overly tall, only 5'5". My coloring made an impression though; my skin is pale, and my hair black. Due to the mutation, my eyes are like a cat's, in shape, color, and now in the pupil. Of course, I might make more of an impression now, with a tail. It hadn't gone away, and neither had the different teeth, the ears, or the claws, thought they were retractable. I counted myself lucky that I hadn't gotten fur either. Jake flopped down on the bed next to me and put his arm around me. I held still, kind of surprised. For all my bravado and flirtation, I didn't do well with men in regards to romance. I had many male friends, but it seemed like they were all slightly leery of asking me out. I had gotten resigned to it, but now came Jake. I became nervous and started chattering. "So, I noticed that you don't talk much. Are you shy, or…" He rolled over to look at me and had a devilish grin on. "Shy? No, I don't think so. In fact I know I'm not because if I was, I would never do this." He covered my mouth and kissed me _very _thoroughly. When he finished I looked up at him impishly. "You know, I don't know if you are quite sure of yourself. Perhaps you need to prove it to yourself. I guess I could volunteer myself to be your test subject." "Hmm," he growled, trying not to laugh. "Perhaps you're right. I should repeat the test, just to be sure of my results." With that he leaned down and continued the kiss. Then some screwed it up. "BOBBY! Two of your friends are making out in our guest room!"


	5. Chapter 5

As Bobby explained what was going on, I listened politely, though I wasn't feeling too charitable to the woman. But when his brother stomped off, I knew something bad was going to happen. So when Logan told us we needed to leave, I jumped from my seat, flicked off Bobby's mother, and followed him out. I walked out onto the porch, but noticed that Jake stayed in the shadows, hiding. (He couldn't hide from me because I could always hear him with those lovely cat ears of mine.) Immediately I noticed the cops. My ears flattened and my tail started lashing back and forth. I HATE cops. I'm sure that at some point in my life, some shrink will tell me that it's caused by resentment towards the cops that originally arrested me, and then demand $200 for telling me something I already know. But in the mean time, I'm not so hot on the cops. Then the idiot shot Logan. Shaking with rage, I looked at him. "What is it with you! Is it so hard to notice that we're mutants? My God, I have a freaking tail! Did that not tip you off!" I would have railed on but Jake covered my mouth with his hand and whispered into my ear, "Pissing them off isn't going to help." Pyro looked up from where he had been staring at Logan in shock. When he spoke it was in a low monotone that belied an anger that would take on anything. He began throwing fireballs. I didn't know what to do; part of me was cheering him on, but another (smaller) part of me was saying that what he was doing was wrong, that these people had families, friends, children. Rogue stopped him, and we ran for the jet. I sat down next to Jake and leaned against him, quivering. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do. The professor was gone, Pyro was a murderer, and then there was Jake. I hadn't known him long, but I felt attached already. It scared and exhilarated me. I just wish I knew more about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Then came the whole Let's Blow Up Their Plane! idea from the beloved U.S. government. It didn't go over too well with me, and especially not with Rogue. We got through that, and landed, courtesy of Magneto. Now we're sitting in a clearing talking about what we should do. I gotta say though, it is thoroughly amusing to watch Logan get rebuffed by Jean. He's hot, but the ego! Then again, that's part of what makes him hot. Anyways, there was Mystique going into Wolverine's tent, when Shadow Walker snuck up behind me, whispering into my ear, "Come with me, I want to …_talk._" I wavered momentarily, torn between watching Smirf girl get booted out, and continueing what had been interrupted. Figuring I could get the details from an avid looking Pyro, I went after Jake. He was hiding in the shadows, but came out to meet me as I came by. He grabbed me and pinned me against a tree. Needless to say there was an immediate embrace, followed by stuff that was oh so inappropriate, but oh so fun. Nothing too far, because I like to think that I'm a good little Catholic girl, but the Pope probably wouldn't exactly condone it either. When he finally stopped kissing me, I purred into his ear, "Was there anything you actually wanted to _talk_ about?" His face went serious, and I wondered why. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I was taken aback. "What are you talking about! You barely know me! There's a great deal of attraction, and certainly lust, but love!" Jake's face fell, crushed, and guilt swamped me. "Jake, I really like you, and the stress lately has definitely propelled or relationship faster than it would have gone. But… love… I mean….I just…" His voice killed me, it was so sad. "We can take it one day at a time, but I really do think I love you. Just one thing, if you don't mean it, don't return the sentiments. It isn't an empty phrase to me; I truly mean it when I say it." My heart melted, touched by a true romantic. "Right now, can you settle for I am incredibly attracted to you, and promise to remain faithful until we see where this leads? I don't want to push you away, but I just don't have that depth of feelings as of now. I'm…sorry. That sounds so trite, but I mean it." He kissed my forehead chastely, not exactly what I was hoping for, leaving me alone with my thoughts. And the hickey on my neck.


End file.
